


A Gift That Keeps On Giving

by congressmanmabel



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Gravity Falls
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Platonic Love, the fluff levels in this fic are off the chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his beastly appearance, Stan warms himself up to Dipper and Mabel by presenting them with the greatest gift he could offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one-shot from the GF-BATB AU that @saisai-chan bestowed upon us. This is my take on the library scene. I also took the liberty of incorporating the idea that Fiddleford was found by Stan and brought back to the castle into this story  
> (http://artsycrapfromsai.tumblr.com/post/140822849940/okay-but-for-the-batbgf-au-what-if-instead-of)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning sun radiated over Pines castle as two young children were strolling around the snow-covered back gardens, taking in the beautiful scenery around them. Dipper was guiding Racoon Wife the family horse around, gently leading her with the reins. Racoon Wife bent her head, softly nuzzling the boy with her enormous nose. Dipper chuckled at the horse’s display of affection before pressing his forehead against her nose and petting her neck.

Mabel walked beside Waddles, her pet pig, while she admired the grand evergreen trees above her. Waddles sensed the presence of Gompers, the anthropomorphic foot stool, and began to run towards him. The leg chair bleated in alarm and ran away in fear, which only encouraged the pig to chase him. Mabel shifted her attention towards the animals and wanted to engage herself in the fun.

“Waddles, Gompers! Come here you two!” She shouted playfully. The two animals, heeding her words, began to sprint at her. Unfortunately, they were unable to stop running and they accidentally pummeled the girl into the snow. Mabel gave a loud _ooof_ as she toppled to the ground. Dipper was startled by Mabel’s call and he immediately ran towards her to help her out.

“Mabel! Are you alright?“ He asked concernedly.

“I’m fine bro-bro,” she responded, lifting herself up from the ground before giving her brother a pat on the back. “there’s _snow_ need to worry about me!”

The girl started chuckling while Dipper playfully rolled his eyes at his sister’s pun. It wasn’t long before he gave in her infectious giggling and found himself laughing with her.

High on the balcony, A grey-furred beast named Stan was contentedly observing the twins from above. He glanced down at his right arm, immediately noting the white bandage that coated it. He remembered how the kids cleaned up his wounded arm three days ago. He received the gashes from the Gremoblin, fighting the creature in order to protect Dipper, Mabel, and their guardian Fiddleford McGucket. It was a painful process for both Stan and the twins, but the kids managed to dress his cut before it got infected. After the beast calmed down, the kids thanked him for saving them, which prompted him to thank the twins for bringing him back to the castle. The bandage served as a reminder of his efforts in protecting small family as well as the start of their friendship. Stan was grateful that he was making a swift recovery from his injury and that the three were checking up on his progress.

“Those kids have done so much for me recently......I wanna thank them somehow.” He pondered aloud to himself.

Unbeknownst to the fluffy creature, Fiddleford carefully walked towards the balcony, carrying two mugs full of hot chocolate. The old inventor was initially frightened by Stan. Fiddleford was separated from Dipper and Mabel by a harsh blizzard during their trip to the Invention Convention. He trudged through the snowy woods in the hopes that he would find them, but discovered a large, indescribable animal. When Fiddleford was approached by the beast, the old man's body stiffened in fear. However, the beast assured to him that the kids were safe at his castle. The inventor was carelessly thrown over the creature’s shoulder and brought back to his gloomy estate. But within moments, Fiddleford and his wards were kicked out of the castle and forced back out into the harsh elements. They came across the fierce Gremoblin, but Stan managed to save them in time.

The next day, Stan was much more friendly and placid around them, marking the beginning of their friendship. Despite their unsavory introductions, Fiddleford found himself warming up to Stan.

“Hello there.” Fiddleford greeted as he warmly smiled towards the beast. Stan was pleasantly surprised by the inventor’s appearance. “I figure ya might want some as well.”

With careful paws Stan gingerly accepted the hot beverage, trying not to hurt the old man in the process. “Thank you."

"Yer welcome."

There was a short silence as the two sipped from their mugs while appreciating the beautiful winter weather. Stan decided to make conversation with Fiddleford by addressing the one thought that was eating at his mind.

"Those kids are pretty great, huh?"

"Yep, they sure are."

“So, uh, Fiddleford. I assume you know these kids fairly well?” Stan asked.

“I’ve been raising ‘em for the past twelve years, so I know those two like the back of my hand.” Fiddleford replied, warmly smiling at Stan.

“So, uh what kinda stuff do the kids like? What’re their interests?” Stan questioned.

“Dipper an’ Mabel are very active kids, always runnin’ around outside and playin’.” Fiddleford gestured towards the young twins. “They also love readin’."

This caught Stan’s interest. He began to brainstorm a wonderful gift idea that the twins would fall in love with. "Reading?”

“Yessir, they love ta read all kinds of books! They love readin’ astronomy, history, fairy tales, an’ other genres! An’ once they pick up a book, they won’t put it down til they’re finished.”

“That’s excellent!” Stan shouted with joy. He figured out a way to express his gratitude while appealing to the kids' interests. “I have this amazing gift I wanna give to the kids, but I’m gonna need your help.”

“Really?” Fiddleford inquired.

“Yeah, so here’s what I’m thinkin’.....”

* * *

 Dipper and Mabel walked alongside Fiddleford down the castle’s east wing where they approached Stan at end of the hallway.

"Alright, now that you kids are here, I have something truly incredible I wanna give you.” The beast proclaimed.

“Ooh, are we gonna get free make-overs?!” Mabel asked gleefully.

“Are you gonna make us complete your taxes?” Dipper asked with a deadpan expression.

“No and no.” Stan answered, slightly frowning at their suggestions. He swiftly returned to his cheerful manner as he continued to speak. “However, it’s a surprise. So McGucket here is gonna give you blind folds to put on.”

Fiddleford gave the twins two pieces of cloth. Dipper was very concerned at the prospect of not knowing what Stan has in store for them. “This isn’t going to be something shady, is it?”

“Don’t worry Dipper.” Fiddleford comforted the boy. “Stan already told me about the surprise and I just know that you an’ Mabel are gonna be amazed.”

“Yeah kiddo, you two are gonna love it!“ Stan reassured.

Once the twins covered their eyesight, Stan opened up the doors and walked towards them. With gentle paws, Stan guided Dipper and Mabel into the massive room. As the beast led the children, he was secretly relieved that they didn’t flinch at his fuzzy grip. He stopped at the center of the room and sprinted towards the windows. Fiddleford placed his hands on the twins’ shoulders when the beast tended to the apertures. Pulling on the yellow-silk rope, Stan opened the large curtains and the room was basking in sunlight.

"Alright kids, now you can take the blindfolds off!” Stan eagerly commanded.

The young twins untied the strips of cloth that shielded their peripheral vision. Once they regained their sight, they gaped at the astounding scenery surrounding them. Their eyes were aglow with the wonderful sight that laid ahead.

There were shelves upon shelves of countless books circling the entire room. The whole room was approximately two stories high and was filled to the brim with bookcases that ascended up towards the ceiling. Dipper and Mabel were amazed by the thousands of books of all different colors and sizes neatly shelved on the hundreds of cases that surrounded them. Mabel especially noted the large ladders on the bookcases that escalated towards the highest shelf. There was a whole library inside the castle, the biggest one they ever laid eyes on!

“Oh my gosh.....” Mabel awed at the multitude of books and bookcases towering over her.

“So.....uh, you kiddos like it?” Stan nervously asked.

“We love it!” Dipper answered ecstatically, still astonished by the grandiosity of the library.

“Yeah, this place is amazing!” Mabel exclaimed.

“That’s a relief.” Stan chuckled to himself. “McGucket here told me how much you kids love to read,” He noted, motioning at the old inventor. “and I wanted to properly thank you kids for fixin’ my arm up.”

Dipper and Mabel were touched by the beast’s gesture of kindness. “Hey, it’s no problem.” The boy assured.

“Yeah, we’re always here to help out.” Mabel added.

“I just can’t get over how huge this library is.” Dipper said, “We’ve never seen a library this _gigantic_ before!”

The beast couldn't help but smile at the wide-eyed children who were enthralled by the large collection of books. “Well if you two love this place so much, then its yours.” Stan softly replied.

Stunned by Stan’s incredible offer, Dipper and Mabel were overcome with both shock and joy at their unique gift. “Seriously? We have this whole library to ourselves?” Dipper asked, still blown away by the beast’s gift to them. Stan gave the boy a coherent nod.

“So all of these books here are ours?” Mabel inquired. “Even the adult ones?”

“ _Especially_ the adult ones!”

Dipper and Mabel exchanged excited glances at each other before leaping onto a bewildered Stan, giving the beast the strongest hugs their tiny arms could allow. Fiddleford stepped to the side, happily watching the kids smother the fluffy creature with affection.

“Thank you so much!” Dipper gushed cheerfully. “Now Mabel and I will never have another boring day again!”

“You're welcome kiddos.” Stan responded with a grin. The beast smiled down at the kids before carefully wrapping his arms around them. He glanced over at Fiddleford, who gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Once he released the twins from his embrace, Mabel eagerly tugged at his arm while Dipper did the same thing with Fiddleford.

“Come on, you gotta show us where you keep the werewolf romance novels!” Mabel chirped.

“Then you have to show us all of the intense mystery books you have!” Dipper added.

“Alright, alright. I’ll give you three the grand tour of my extensive catalog.” He replied, giving into the kids’ demands.

As the four walked towards the library’s east wing, three animated objects happily watched from the doorway. The spectators consisted of a mustachioed hammer, a freckled axe, and a rosy cheeked steak fork.

“Things are looking up for Monsieur Pines dudes!” Soos cheered.

“I know right!” Wendy added. “If Stan manages to keep up his positive attitude, we’ll be human again in no time!”

“Guys, I know we’re really excited, but we can’t put any outside pressure on Stan.” Melody warned. “If the curse is to be lifted, he needs to take his time in forming a loving relationship with the kids.”

“True, but I’m super happy that things are going well around here for a change.” Soos addressed, hopping down the hallway.

“I can get used to Stan not being an ill-tempered curmudgeon.” Wendy said as she followed the hammer’s lead. The steak fork peeked inside the library to find the beast happily giving the young twins two of his books while the bearded guardian contentedly looked at the kids' eager expressions. Melody smiled as she ended the conversation with choice words.

“I guess at this point only time will tell.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> **I made Melody a steak fork in reference to her former job at Meat Cute!


End file.
